


Recollection

by Hiraaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraaaa/pseuds/Hiraaaa
Summary: The war heroes have returned to Hogwarts for their eighth year.  Everyone is trying to move forward but Harry feels more lost than ever. He feels as though he is missing a large part of himself.Unbeknownst to him, Draco Malfoy obliviated him of any memories of their relationship in order to protect him. Harry is determined to get to the bottom of the blurred memories.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Issues: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J. K. Rowling. 
> 
> Please do not repost my work. Translations are allowed but please give credit when due.  
> Other than that, thank you and enjoy.

Harry's gazed slid over to the Slytherin table. He found his gaze resting on the snake's table more than usual. It had been a month since Harry returned to Hogwarts. The feeling of content cheered him up immensely but even that emotion was overshadowed.

He found himself getting random headaches and brief flashes of memories. He had been worried that his connection to Voldemort was not destroyed. However, those qualms were squashed when he found himself in the memories with a blurred figure.

He found himself picking up mannerisms he had no recollection of witnessing. He found himself curling up and waiting for a familiar presence. He yearned for the lost figure. Ironically, the unfamiliar memories carried familiar emotions.

Harry felt frustrated in his search for the truth. The mysterious flashes left him longing for the unknown. Harry felt overwhelmed by the emotions he felt through each memory. The intensity left his heart hurting.

He found himself reaching out and looking up when the familiar presence did not take hold of it. Harry pulled his outstretched hand close to him while struggling to push down the torrent of emotions. He found himself tightening his throat to prevent himself from calling out for the mysterious figure.

His confusion arose when he found clearer memories resurface in the presence of Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin's presence was a trigger to the unknown effects.  
Harry's eyes rested on the downtrodden figure of Draco Malfoy. The previously proud and defiant Prince of Slytherin had been reduced to a mere shell. The war had affected some more than others. Draco Malfoy himself had been in the front lines and all the defiance had melted into defeat.

''Harry? Harry?!'', Harry started and looked to a concerned Hermione.

''Are you okay, mate?'', Harry passed Ron a weak smile and nodded.

'' Well, if you need to talk then I'm here for you mate.''

Harry smiled at his best friend. The young Weasley had matured greatly over the course of the war but Harry figured that it must be the same for everyone else.  
Adults and children alike were trying the best to move on from the war. They were making progress, slowly but gradually.

Everyone was healing, all but Harry. Harry felt like something he held close to his heart had been cut off from him.

He stood up, ignoring his friends' worried glances, and made his way to the large doors. His path was cut by a certain blond who immediately turned away after glancing at him.

He caught the flash of emotions in the silver eyes. His experience with the war allowed him to discern the multiple emotions he caught had caught sight of.

_Heartbreak, sadness, guilt, pain, anguish, and...love?_

Harry turned back to see Draco rushing down the hallway. A familiar heady sensation clouded over his mind.

_Harry stood in hurt and confusion as the light-haired figure pushed past him. The boy had been avoiding him and looking worse for wear as the days went on. Harry's attempts of comfort were deflected and ignored._

_He quickly gathered his belongings and rushed after the figure. He barged into the Room of Requirement._

_''Why are you avoidi-''_

_Harry's words were cut off when he looked down at the blurred person who was currently sobbing on the floor._

_He gathered the boy into his arms and tightened his hold as the boy protested._

_'' Why don't you understand that I'm a fucking threat to you? I'm a monster! Why don't you just ignore me! There's a war and he'll kill you if you aren't careful.''_   
_Harry's eyes burned as the boy in his eyes cried his eyes out._

_''You aren't a monster. I love you. I love you so much. I trust you. He won't lay a hand on either of us. I promise we'll both survive.'', Harry reassured the boy._   
_Silver eyes looked into emerald and the pale boy leaned closer._

_The Gryffindor held tighter and Draco pressed his lips onto Harry's in a soft kiss._

Harry shook his head as Draco Malfoy's face entered the memories. He pushed away his heightened frustration and made his way to class, silently brewing in his turmoil.

* * *

Harry was walking around mindlessly under his invisibility cloak. His headache had gotten worse throughout the day and the buzzing havoc of the Common Room wasn't helping. The eighth years had half an hour free before dinner and Harry decided to have some peace and quiet to calm down.

He became aware of his surroundings when he stumbled over the edge of his cloak. He righted himself and realized that he had unconsciously made his way to the wall with the entrance for the Room of Requirement.

He looked apprehensively at the door before quietly making his way in. He shut the door softly behind him and analyzed the room he was provided.

The room was furnished and decked out with dark wood. There were no bright colors aside from the flaming embers at the small fireplace near the seating area. Towards the other side of the room, there was a bed decked out with black satin sheets. The scorch marks of the fiendfyre on the wall did not fully destroy the layout of the room but actually fit the aesthetic pretty well.

Harry walked towards the bed and let his hands slide over the smooth sheets. He was about to look around further before his eyes caught onto some fabric shoved behind the pillows.

He pulled it out to see that it was a Hogwarts tie. However, the tie looked to be a cross between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The crests were mixed and the colors clashed.  
Before Harry could wonder any more about the tie, a sharp pain shot through his head. He hissed as he pressed the heel of his palm to his temple but it did nothing to soothe the pain. Almost immediately, his vision darkened.

_''Harry, you arse!'', Harry giggled as Draco tackled him onto the bed._

  
_Draco pinned him down and he gasped when Draco started tickling him. Harry screamed as he tried to escape Draco's grasp but the Slytherin was broader and stronger than Harry._

  
_Draco looked down at him with twinkling eyes. He just scrunched his nose at the taller boy and sniffed disdainfully._

  
_The blond let out a chuckle before leaning down to kiss him._

Harry clutched onto the bed for support as his memories rush back to him.

_''Harder. Fuck, Draco, harder.'', Harry moaned as Draco thrust into him. He grabbed the edge of the sofa to keep his balance as Draco thrust wildly into him._

_''My gorgeous boyfriend. Fuck you look heavenly.'', Draco bit down his throat and moaned when Harry clenched down on him._

_''All mine. I love you.'', Draco grunted as his lover reached his climax._

_''You ripped my tie!'', Harry cried indignantly._

_The blond was lounged on the bed and ignored Harry's glare, ''You enjoyed being tied up, didn't you?''_

_Harry flushed and grabbed Draco's tie and looked at the smug blond._

_''By all means, go ahead and wear my tie.''_

_He rolled his eyes before waving his wand to change the tie to Gryffindor colors._

_Harry ignored the offending squawk Draco let out. The blond pulled out his own wand and reversed the tie back to Slytherin colors._

_He narrowed his eyes before changing it back. The two immediately started shooting spells at the before the spells clashed and left the tie is a burst of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors._

_The pair stared at the tie before they burst out laughing._

_''I guess we both don't have a tie now.''_

_Harry sneered playfully before he straddled the boy. The two continued their childish banter and shared soft kisses between their giggles._

Tears streamed down Harry's face as his locked memories broke free fully.

_Harry was cuddled into Draco's side as the Slytherin worked on his potions notes. He yawned softly and snuggled into Draco's side. The blond stared at Harry discreetly and the raven-haired boy missed the intense emotion in the silver eyes._

_Harry's slid shut and the last thing he heard was a whisper, ''Obliviate.''_

Harry cried as he recalled the blank spaces in his memories. He cried when he thought of what Draco had done. He cried because of how much Draco had hurt.

He straightened himself and ran wildly to the Great Hall. He's going to fix this and get his prat lover back.

* * *

** Third Person Perspective: **

The students clambered into the familiar setting of the Great Hall for dinner. Everything was going smoothly until the silence was broken by the large doors being pushed open violently.

There, in the entrance, stood a sobbing Harry Potter. He looked utterly disheveled, tear streaks running down his face, cheeks blooming red and eyes showing a large quantity of hurt.

The Hall silenced when they saw the usually determined and strong Savior looking utterly shattered. Two-thirds of the Golden Trio were rising from their seats but were stopped when Harry Potter furiously made his way to the Slytherin table.

People watched with bated breath when the Boy-Who-Lived pulled Draco Malfoy up from his seat.

Suddenly, Harry slapped the Slytherin across the face.

''WHY?''

Teachers and students alike gasped at the vulnerability in the lion's voice.

'' Why did you do it? I promised you! I promised you that we'd both get through it together! Why did you obliviate me like that? I LOVED YOU! Did you not trust me?!''

Harry's voice echoed and the occupants of the Great Hall froze in disbelief.

To everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy looked at the Gryffindor with flaring emotions and tears in his eyes. Nobody had seen the Malfoy shed tears, not even when his father had been imprisoned nor when he was awaiting a trial himself.

'' Of course, I trusted you! It's not that I didn't. You were at risk with me! I WAS A FUCKING DEATH EATER! Voldemort had my family captive and ready to be tortured if I made the slightest mistake. On top of that, he was planning your death! Do you know how much it hurt to show no reaction when the megalomaniac bastard raved on about murdering the LOVE OF MY LIFE?!''

Draco Malfoy's voice rose to levels it had never reached.

'' He used your godfather once. He would've used me and I know you would've come after me. You had a task to complete and you would've been too worried about me. I didn't care about anything but you. I needed you to stay alive and unharmed. Erasing any memory of our relationship was the better option.''

Harry Potter pushed the taller boy, ''You decided it was better to erase two years of our relationship. Why didn't you bring it up after the war then?''

'' You were happy afterward. You were alive and happy and that's all I wanted. It didn't matter if you weren't with me but at least you were happy.''

Harry Potter let out a sob before he roared, ''I fucking love YOU. Since you obliviated me I've felt empty. I was also affected. I don't care if you were being selfless because for once I'll do what I want, I'll be selfish. I want YOU, you fucking bastard! I don't care about what you have to say. I LOVE YOU!''

Eyes watched as the ex-Death Eater pulled the Savior of the Wizarding World into his arms and pressed his lips onto his.

Harry Potter cried in Draco Malfoy's arms, clinging even as he flung profanities at the taller boy. The Slytherin just held his lover in his arms and whispered softly in his ear.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger unfroze and walked closer to the pair and cleared their throat. To everyone's surprise, it was Ronald Weasley who extended his hand to the Malfoy.

Harry Potter pulled away and watched the interaction in anticipation.

'' Hurt him Malfoy and Voldemort will look like cornish-pixies in front of my wrath.''

Draco Malfoy let out a weak chuckle and accepted the handshake.  
''Never again.'', he promised.

The two lovers shared besotted grins and Hogwarts realized one thing. There was truly no knowing someone by rumors or an outsider's point of view, the truth will be shown in the end.


End file.
